1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cushion bed with detachable massaging device, wherein the microcomputer is used to activate such massaging device, so as to provide the patient with massaging function toward the back and muscle portions of the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the prior art in sickbed design, aside from the consideration of the comfortableness of the sick, certain additional functions, like beds with air cushions, are added to accommodate the need of the disabled or patients in the persistent vegetative state. However, no prior art in sickbed design takes into account the massaging needs for patients unable to get off the sickbeds themselves.
Please refer to FIG. 1 of the prior art. The air cushion bed 1 mainly comprises a multiple of air bladders 11, an air conduit 12 and a control valve 13, with the air conduit 12 connecting the multiple of air bladders 11 and jointing the control valve 13. Therefore the user, by operating the control valve 13 to control the airflow, can adjust the air pressure of the air bladders 11, and enable the air cushion bed to be in a state of undulation for comfortable use by the user.
Nevertheless, the air cushion bed 1 of the prior art provides only the function of adjusting the air pressure of the air cushion for comfortable use, without considering the massaging need toward the back and muscle portions for disabled patients and patients in the persistent vegetative state, thus the patients with foregoing conditions may face health problems like lacking adequate exercises of the muscles, lacking adequate blood circulation and losing the function of capillaries.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an air cushion bed with massaging device, including the air cushion bed comprised by a multiple of air bladders, and the massaging device. Such massaging device comprises the vibrating motor, the waterproof motor casing, the massaging plate, the controller and the adhesive strip; the vibrating motor is installed in the motor casing, whereon at least one massaging plate is installed, and at least one adhesive strip is installed on the outer surface of the motor casing, thus the massaging device can be fixed on the air bladder; with the controller activating the motor and motor casing to vibrate, the massaging plate is also brought to vibrate, therefore the patient resting on the massaging device can be massaged on the muscle portion having contact with the vibrating massaging plate, and the patient""s blood circulation can be enlivened and capillaries working normally to avoid possible bedsores. It is necessary for the user to follow the instructions of doctors and rehabitation specialists regarding the implementation of the massaging device in the air cushion bed of the present invention, including the implementation with the accurate ways and areas of the body, and adjustment for the most adequate therapy process, thus the functions and effects can be enhanced, and the second-time injury caused by misuse of the massaging device can be avoided.
Material used in the massaging device of the present invention is all waterproof and insulated, therefore the patient shall never have to encounter the danger of electricity leaking during use. There is no safety concern regarding the use of the massaging device.